


The Name On Your Heart

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Courtship, Deathnotetober, Deathnotetober Day 16: Deal, Demon Deals, Fluff and Angst, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Monsterfucker Yagami Light, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fic, Senpai Notice Me, Shinigami, Siblings, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: “Tell you what, Sayu… I will give you 11,000 Yen. You will tell me who gave you that trash, and then neither of us will mention this ever again. Deal?”Light finds a new magic book and things become (more) awkward and complicated.
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	The Name On Your Heart

**“…Holy crap.”**

Light made a noise in acknowledgment as he paged through the book he’d confiscated from his little sister, ignoring Sayu’s muffled screaming from the other side of his bedroom door. No she definitely shouldn’t have this. It was not age appropriate for a middle-schooler. However, it would make a fine addition to his collection of erotica… 

_“I HATE YOU!”_ Sayu snarled on the other side of the door. 

Light hummed again as he turned a page. 

Well, she could hate him all she wished. He would not allow her innocence to be stolen. If that was the price to keep her safe he’d gladly pay it… 

Ryuk cackled at Sayu’s frustrated shouts and death threats as she pounded on the door until she finally wore herself out. This level of drama among siblings wasn’t typical in the Yagami household but Ryuk could readily admit it was entertaining. Also for once he could see the family resemblance—Ryuk had noticed that Light had a similar response to things not going his way. 

**“Hooboy... How did she even get a copy of _Demons Most Foul?_ That kind of ritual knowledge isn’t even supposed to be in human hands anymore.”**

“Wait… Ryuk, are you saying this is not just a… a crude work of fiction? That this is, like, an actual spellbook?” Light asked, not even bothering to conceal his excitement as he gazed upon the contents with naked avarice.

 **“Uh … _Oops._ ”**

Light snorted and shook his head as he began to page through _his_ new spellbook. “You’re supposed to keep this out of the hands of humans and yet you told me— _really, Ryuk?_ How could you make a foolish mistake like that?” 

**“Sorry, Light … I forget you're human sometimes.”**

Light looked up at that, gaze intense. He certainly didn’t look human in his fury. The boy opened his mouth and gesticulated like he wanted to protest but froze as the thought occurred to him that, well, that was a good thing, wasn’t it? It was kind of what he was aiming for with this whole God thing. Still Light wasn’t quite sure If that had been intended as a compliment or not. 

“…Just what do you mean by that?”

 **“Hmmm… I guess, just… talking to you is easy, you know? Talking to you, doesn’t feel like talking to a human. When I talk to you, it feels more like… like I’m talking to another God of Death, but, not like… a boring one,”** Ryuk sighed wistfully, **“I think you’d make a great Shinigami—better than the dumbasses back in the Realm at any rate. It feels natural, doesn’t it?”**

“Yeah…” Light swallowed, momentarily mesmerized by the monster’s gaze before quickly tearing his own gaze away, embarrassed. He made a show of focusing on the book (which honestly wasn’t of much help given the book's contents…) 

Light was used to getting such looks of admiration and even want from the people around him. He generally ignored them but given his Shinigami’s size and proximity Ryuk was proving harder to ignore.

At first Light had wanted to consider that it was some animal part of brain that was telling him what he consciously chose to ignore—that he was looking at an embodiment of Death. That he should be afraid. 

But he knew he was lying to himself. 

He knew it wasn’t fear that sent his pulse racing whenever he and Ryuk made eye contact. 

It was an ego boost, really—there was just something about the knowledge that a God, even a God of Death, would gaze upon him in such a way... Light knew that if he tried he really could have anyone he wanted and it just felt good to know that not even a God was immune to his charms. 

He’d found the Shinigami’s physical appearance startling at first and perhaps a bit off-putting, but as they spent more time together those traits that had initially read as flaws to him didn’t really feel like flaws anymore. Now it was just Ryuk. He would never be conventionally attractive, of course, or even human-looking and frankly, Light wouldn’t want him to be. Ryuk was plenty _cute_ as the eight-feet tall fangy, spiky, leather-clad entity of Death that he was.

Maybe it was just having someone there to listen to him, to frequently praise him and cheer him on in that damn, stupid, sexy voice of his… 

Light couldn’t help but find that very appealing. 

It was approximately one month ago that Light had made the unsettling realization that he liked Ryuk, like… a lot, and wouldn’t at all mind getting to know him a little better.

He’d rationalized it, of course: honestly this just made perfect sense—his life and his plans depended on keeping Ryuk entertained so it followed that the more fun Ryuk was having, the less likely his Shinigami would be to make good on his threat the night they met and write his name. Therefore, it was only logical to try and seduce him. 

Light knew he could have practically anyone he wanted. Few had ever turned him down before. But it was that few that made him reluctant to just come right out and ask—he didn’t think his pride could handle the rejection. 

At first he’d tried subtle hints trying to communicate his desires—which became not so subtle when they were ignored: Prolonged eye contact, walking around him shirtless, feeding him apples out of his hand. 

But nothing seemed to work. 

Light didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. He was sure Ryuk was interested, he’d seen the way the Shinigami looked at him, but for some reason he had yet to take him up on his subtle (and not so subtle) offers. 

After two weeks with no success that’s when it hit him that this wasn’t just a game to him and it never had been. He really was attracted to Ryuk despite, well, _everything_ and Light was seriously questioning his existence. 

To state the obvious—Ryuk was monstrous, he was rude, he was crude, and surely such a being had no place in the shining utopia he envisioned and he should be everything that he loathed and feared. 

Yet still Light loved spending time with him.

He loved sharing his plans with him.

He loved showing off his kills to him.

He loved playing games with him.

He’d just... grown comfortable having Ryuk around and he would miss him when he’d flown away for too far or for too long.

And that _damn voice_...

Yes, Light was more than ready to jump his bones. 

Unfortunately Ryuk hadn’t gotten with the program. 

If anything the Shinigami seemed to grow shy around him, Ryuk would avoid his gaze or even at times sink into the floor. 

Light kind of got the feeling Ryuk was avoiding him. 

His Shinigami’s apparent shyness was all the more baffling and infuriating and… 

And it made him want him even more. 

_Dammit._

Making it all the more frustrating, Ryuk was almost always _right there,_ looming right behind him and he couldn’t even touch him. 

Well, Light supposed he _could_ but then there was his pride again and he didn’t want to be the one to touch him first because, well, what if Ryuk didn’t like it? He could end up with his name in the book prematurely. 

He had seen how far he could push it though. 

(But apparently not even direct eye contact while getting himself off was enough of a hint for his rather dull-witted companion.)

He wanted to scream. 

Maybe he’d let out some of that frustration while writing names and a few criminals had had more creative deaths as a result. 

Of course, now was the perfect time to develop a libido. Now, when he had L and all the police hunting for him. Now when the unlikely target of his desires either wouldn’t or couldn’t reciprocate. 

Apparently it wasn’t enough that he had L teasing and taunting him mentally. 

It was concerning and becoming a distraction. 

It was already affecting his work as Kira. What if he slipped up because of it and did something stupid? 

He’d never be able to look L in the face, if he even knew what L’s face even looked like. 

(In his dreams he couldn’t help but imagine black spiky hair and large, staring eyes, teeth a little too sharp…) 

Which was silly, Ryuk was no L. 

His Shinigami didn’t seem all that bright, to be honest, but then, next to him no one was. And unlike L, Ryuk was _there_ and, ironically, not seeking his _immediate_ destruction. Despite Ryuk’s claim of neutrality his Shinigami was generally supportive of him and his goals, willing to do most things for him for just a bribe of apples…

Well, he hadn’t tried _that._

It seemed the obvious solution but Light found the notion insulting and reasoned Ryuk might find it insulting as well, and surely, _surely_ he could get Ryuk to fuck him without paying him for it. 

He didn’t want to _seem_ so desperate—even if he was. 

He was at his wit’s end—

It had him looking for distractions—which had lead him to confiscating this rather lurid book from his sister in the first place. 

Light turned another page and felt his face heating up again as he surveyed the contents. The accompanying images seemed to get more depraved the further along he paged through the book. 

“W-why the hell did my sister have this?” Light stammered aloud as he flipped through some of the raunchiest images he’d ever seen—and it’s not like he didn’t have the Internet or his own secret collection of erotica.

 **“Uh… I think it’s obvious,”** Ryuk remarked, voice sounding strangely strangled as he looked over his shoulder. 

And Light felt some degree of relief when he realized that it wasn’t just him that was so affected. Maybe this book just had that affect on everyone... 

**“For the pictures, no doubt.”**

“Uh, yeah…” Light replied, voice cracking slightly as Ryuk leaned over him to get a better look, deep voice rumbling in his ear like a purr. 

(Light swallowed awkwardly, the brief contact was _pure torture._ ) 

Light didn’t think his sister had ever expressed an interest in learning Latin, after all, which the book was written in. 

Because he was clearly a masochist, Light turned another page. The images of the diagrams and rituals, they were making him blush—none so much as the one of a demon pulling a human man along on a leash. 

Light turned to his Shinigami in morbid fascination: “Humans _willingly_ do this?”

Ryuk nodded, **“it’s the only way it works.”**

_So there is a way…_ even if it wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind. 

“…Why?” Light wondered aloud, phrasing it as a rhetorical question but really fishing for information, “Uh…Why would anyone willingly subject themselves to that?” he asked, poker face firmly in place. 

**“Well, I suppose some humans are just looking for a good time,”** Ryuk chuckled lewdly and Light shot him an annoyed look. 

_You just came out and said it like that? Huh? After this whole month—_

Light gritted his teeth. 

_Dammit, you didn’t get it, did you? Any of it. Shit, he is SUCH an idiot. Ryuk… you’re lucky I like you._

Maybe Ryuk really _was_ that dense and hadn’t understood what he’d wanted, what he’d been offering him every day for the past month. 

Or was it really just a matter of cultural differences? 

Was this Deal the only way they _could_ have sex? Was that what Ryuk was implying? 

‘All offerings must be made while naked in the middle of a pentagram under the light of the full moon or they could not be considered’? 

Light had thought that being a Shinigami sounded like it could be rather interesting. Well, the whole being a God thing seemed cool, as did the wings, and the Death Note, and the whole aesthetic but Light was beginning to think it just might _suck_ to be a Shinigami— 

Inwardly he cringed. Light hoped his earlier attempts at flirting hadn’t come off as rude.

…If he’d noticed him at all. 

Light honestly didn’t know which was worse. 

**“…Also I guess it’s like a path to power and immortality, so…”**

“Huh…” 

Well, that… could be interesting. 

Shinigami were a type of demon, weren’t they? 

He should clarify that, but if this book was to be believed then they were capable of the act and had these sort of interests. 

So perhaps he’d just been going about courting him all wrong. 

Light didn’t want to go as far as _asking_ him about it because he didn’t want to hurt his pride. 

But apparently there was a right way to court a demon, or a Shinigami, which he had not been doing. 

_Dammit_.

Light looked up from the book, a glint in his eye.

Well, if a Deal was what it took to get Ryuk to notice what he was offering him than _dammit,_ he’d do it. 

As long as it wasn’t lifespan, he’d do it. 

It didn’t sound like that was the cost—if Ryuk was right about it being a path to immortality. So whatever it took, whatever else he needed to give… he would make this Deal. 

But first he needed to learn Latin.

And while he was at it, he really should make sure that this was an accident and that his sister hadn’t taken up studying demonology. 

***

“Light, _you dipshit_ —give me my book back!”

Light affected a puzzled expression. “Book?”

“Don’t play dumb! The book you took from me this afternoon?” 

“What? That gross old thing?” Light snorted, “I already pitched it.” 

_“Liiight!”_

“Why don’t you tell me where you found it?” he tried. 

“You’re lying! I already checked the trash—it wasn’t there!” 

Light pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He hadn’t thought it would be a problem that Sayu knew he had the book—his explanation should stand under scrutiny—that he threw it away because it was age-inappropriate for a middle-schooler to have. But failing that, he knew that Sayu could be bought…

Though it looked like he’d have to cough up more than the usual bribe, given she was pretty upset… 

“Tell you what, Sayu… I will give you 11,000 Yen. You will tell me who gave you that trash, and then neither of us will mention this _ever_ again. Deal?” 

“…13,000 Yen and you will give me your stash of porn in compensation,” Sayu bargained, a too familiar glint in her eye. 

“…12,000 Yen and I can’t give you something that I don’t have.” 

“Just the ones with girls then. I know you don’t really use those.”

“….fine.”


End file.
